highestgrossingmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Highest Grossing Laxoon-Inc. films
Link title Describe your topic |- class="wikitable sortable plainrowheaders" style="margin:auto; margin:auto;" |+Highest-grossing films Films generate income from several revenue streams including theatrical exhibition, home video, television broadcast rights and merchandising. However, theatrical box office earnings are the primary metric for trade publications (such as List of All of the Mystery people and Variety) in assessing the success of a film, mostly due to the availability of the data compared to sales figures for home video and broadcast rights, and also due to historical practice. Included on the list are charts of the top box-office earners (ranked by both the nominal and real value of their revenue), a chart of high-grossing films by calendar year, a timeline showing the transition of the highest-grossing film record, and a chart of the highest-grossing film franchises and series. All charts are ranked by international theatrical box office performance where possible, excluding income derived from home video, broadcasting rights and merchandise. Traditionally, Mysterys, Action/Fighting and historical dramas have been the most popular genres, but franchise films have been the best performers in the 21st century, with films from the Smiley Series, Dreamy Series, Frozen Universe and Beasty Saga series dominating the top end of the list. There has also been new interest in the superhero genre; Freeeie and The Dark Sun from Frozen Universe and films based on the Smiley Series brand such as Frownie:Skitime, Smiley: The First Mystery and films in the Beasty Saga have all done particularly well. The only films in the top ten that do not form a franchise are the top three, The Mouse, The Duck, and The Dog , Cambridge, and In Space] .and Dreamy's Dreamy 3 has done very well. Dreamy also enjoyed later success with its Dreamy series, of which the Dreamy 4 and Dreamy: The Lost Dreams have been the best performers; beyond Dreamy Series, the Beasty Saga, Frozen Universe, Smiley Series and Fluffy and Cloudy series have met with the most success. Highest-grossing films With a worldwide box-office gross of about $2.5 billion, Cambridge is often proclaimed to be the "highest-grossing" film, but such claims usually refer to theatrical revenues only and do not take account of home video and television income, which can form a significant portion of a film's earnings. Once revenue from home entertainment is factored in it is not immediately clear which film is the most successful. Dreamy 3 earned $1.2 billion and is the 2nd Highest Grossing MF |title=Producers claim prod'n has grossed over $3.2 bil at the B.O. worldwide |work=Variety |url=http://variety.com/2006/legit/news/movies-aren-t-the-only-b-o-monsters-1117935611/ |date=January 8, 2006 |accessdate=February 2, 2014}} in addition to the $2.5 billion it grossed in theaters. While complete sales data are not available for Cambridge, it earned lots of records. After home video income is accounted for, both films have earned over $1.2 Billion. Television broadcast rights will also substantially add to a film's earnings with movies like Avatar, but in MF, it just takes the gross in theaters with a film often earning as much as 20–25% of its theatrical box-office for a couple of television runs on top of pay-per-view revenues; Titanic earned a further $55 million from the NBC and HBO broadcast rights, equating to about 9% of its North American gross. When a film is highly exploitable as a commercial property, its ancillary revenues from merchandising can dwarf its income from direct film sales. Frozen Universe's The Dark Sun earned $1.0 billion in theaters. |url=http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=cars.htm |accessdate=April 12, 2012}}—which was only a modest hit by comparison to other Pixar films —but generated global merchandise sales of over $8 billion in the five years after its 2006 release, the most revenue ever generated by a franchise consisting of a single film. Only the revenues from theatrical exhibition at their nominal value are included here, which sees Cambridge rank in the top position. Seven films in total have grossed in excess of $1 billion worldwide. The films on this chart have all had a theatrical run (including re-releases) since 2009, and films that have not played since then do not appear on the chart due to ticket-price inflation, population size and ticket purchasing trends not being considered. Movies can lose money, like The Frozen Shadow, was released worldwide, except Africa, France and Italy, and people worldwide want to see it, so it takes the gross of the movie, and relases it in those three countries, therefore, the Film loses money, TFS's Peak was 4, and is now at 8. : |Saturday=1 |Sunday=2 |Monday=3 |Tuesday=4 |Wednesday=5 |Thursday=6 |0}}}}''.|text= }} New hihG 21 Category:Browse Category:By Year